Normal
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: El día de San Valentín casi se acaba y Andy no puede encontrar a Mai en ningún sitio, ahora solo le queda sufrir las consecuencias y darse cuenta que, a veces, es mejor salirse de la norma para dar un simple "Te quiero".


\- Feliz día de san valentin –

Las palabras de un muchacho a la chica en sus brazo resuenan en la cabeza del rubio mientras camina apurado por el centro, es como si esas palabras resaltaran para hacerle sentir aun peor por lo que ha hecho. Saca su celular mirando el último mensaje de su hermano Terry, el café donde se encontrarían está a la vuelta de la esquina, al menos el ayudará con este embrollo.

 _\- Solo espero que Mary no esté ahí o va a cortarme la cabeza -_ Se dice a si mismo Andy poniendo su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Mira hacia arriba momentáneamente, el cielo completamente nocturno con pocas estrellas esta noche debido a la cantidad de luz, todo el centro de South Town parece estar de fiesta por el día de los enamorados, además de que es fin de semana dándole a la gente más razones para salir a la calle.

Donde quiera que mira hay parejas de personas, jóvenes y viejos, hombres, mujeres, incluso los animales callejeros parecen complotarse para demostrarle que hoy es el día del afecto. Frunce el ceño mientras camina apartando la vista de todo lo que no sea el camino adelante, suspira poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda, le duele de tanto caminar, ha salido a la mañana de su casa y no ha frenado en todo el santo día.

Al doblar la esquina los ve, muy difícil no hacerlo, su hermano Terry y su pareja Mary sentados en una mesa afuera de un café uno al lado del otro, parece ya ordenaron algo y están demasiado ocupados riendo y charlando como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Duda un poco en acercarse, frena en medio de la acera, la vista de su hermano, de todas las personas, disfrutando el día con su chica le provoca más tristeza.

 _\- Mai –_

Ese nombre duele al mencionarlo.

Mary le saluda con una sonrisa, ahora no hay vuelta atrás y lo han visto ambos, Terry le hace señas para que se acerque y no tiene otra opción. Puede verlo murmurando, se estarán preguntando donde está su autoproclamada prometida y tienen razón en hacerlo, Andy no los molestaría si no fuera importante.

\- Hey, Andy ¿Todo bien? – Su hermano inmediatamente le señala con su manera tan particular de saludar.

\- Estás hecho un desastre – Mary menciona alzando una ceja.

Es verdad, el rubio está hecho un desastre comparado a su usual porte natural y calmado, se ve agitado, cansado, su camisa blanca con el cuello desacomodado, su cabello tan singular tiene algunos rebeldes mechones intentando sobresalir por encima del resto. Sin decir nada Andy toma asiento suspirando, su espalda mejora un poco al sentarse por fin, apoya sus dos codos en la mesa.

\- Lo sé, es un desastre –

\- ¿Donde está Mai? – Mary va directo a la pregunta que importa.

\- Ese es... el desastre –

La pareja se mira entre ellos, discretamente claro, Andy está ocupado queriendo enterrar su mirada en la mesa para no tener que lidiar con la vergüenza de admitir la derrota en algo tan trivial. Terry es el primero en intentar consolarlo, se inclina sobre la mesa mientras Mary saca su celular para ocuparse de algún asunto pendiente mientras los hermanos hablan.

Con voz calmada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro Terry le pregunta - ¿Algo malo ha pasado? No me digas que han roto... justo hoy –

\- No lo sé, Terry –

\- ¿Que no sabes? –

Dejándolos a oscuras así no es buena idea, están para ayudarlo después de todo, Andy toma un largo suspiro y sube sus ojos para soltar toda la historia de un saque – No sé qué ha pasado, ayer cenamos juntos y estaba todo perfecto, Mai mencionó algo sobre hacer cosas juntos hoy pero yo... como un idiota... no sabía que hoy seria Día de San Valentín así que solo pregunté por qué –

\- Ouch – La rubia dice con su teléfono frente a su rostro.

\- Sip, suena como tú, Andy – Terry no puede evitar contener su risa.

\- Hoy me he levantado y no la he encontrado en ningún lugar, busqué y busqué, comencé a preguntarme así que salí a la calle y pues... he estado buscando todo el día –

\- ¿Crees que se ha marchado? Ella nos diría algo – De nuevo Mary intercede desde atrás de su teléfono – Se que Mai es algo... pasional con sus reacciones pero irse así... creo que la hiciste enojar de verdad, Andy –

\- Si, viejo –

\- ¡Lo sé! –

Su grito corta cualquier conversación entre ellos, se sienten incluso un poco mal por recordarle que la ha cagado en grande, Andy apoya la cabeza en la mesa y pone ambas manos sobre su cabello queriendo arrancarse cada uno por su propia cuenta. Terry y Mary intercambian otra mirada, esta vez lejos de reírse.

\- Lo sé, me siento terrible, no quería que esto pasara yo... – Andy levanta la cabeza una vez más, reclina su cuerpo en la silla con desgano – Soy terrible, soy un pésimo novio, soy una persona terrible –

\- Andy, solo cometiste un error – Mary le menciona frunciendo el ceño, Terry asiente acomodándose su gorra.

\- Pero fue un error que hirió a Mai, ella es la persona más importante en mi vida ¿Saben? Dios, nunca lo demuestro cuando está cerca y ahora que se ha ido me siento terrible, ella era tan agradable y... yo soy horrible para demostrar emociones, es que Mai significa tanto para mí que cuando estamos en público me pongo nervioso y no sé qué hacer, solo pienso y pienso la mejor manera de hacerla sentir como la hermosa mujer que es pero nunca me sale nada, ella es... es demasiado buena para mí –

Sus palabras apuradas son profundas, en la mesa hay un breve silencio, nadie se atreve a interrumpir tanta sinceridad pero la pareja en frente no sale de su silencioso asombro. Nunca hubieran pensado que Andy se sentía así, siempre se vio tan renegado a la hora de estar con Mai que varias veces pensaron que simplemente no sentía nada por ella.

\- Yo la amo y... ahora que se fue... me doy cuenta lo estúpido que he sido –

\- Siempre puedes recuperarla ¿No? Podría haber vuelto con su familia o algo así – Menciona el hermano mayor - ¿No vas a pelear por ella? –

Las palabras de Terry le hieren, el es un peleador y ahora se está rindiendo con tanta facilidad, quiere pelear pero no quiere hacer más daño – No sé... no la merezco, la verdad... tal vez esto es lo mejor para ella –

Mary asiente dejando su celular, cierra la tapa con fuerza llamando la atención de ambos hermanos, pone el aparato en su bolso y lo descuelga de la silla dejando su asiento, Terry la sigue tomando el mensaje a la perfección. Andy por su parte solo aparta su mirada de la pareja, parece que su estupidez los ha cansado, eso piensa hasta que ve a la rubia sonreír.

\- Puedes decírselo en persona –

\- ¿Eh? – Ambos hermanos reaccionan al mismo tiempo, siguiendo la mirada de Mary ven más allá del café que, por la acera, se acerca caminando rápidamente una fogosa kunoichi, sus ojos están encendidos con determinación – Oh – Otra vez reaccionan igual.

\- Oh shit – Terry apunta a Mai acercándose, inmediatamente da media vuelta y toma a su pareja del brazo –Bueno, ¡Nos vemos! –

\- ¡Andy no me dejes solo con...! – Pero ella ya está frente a él - ¡Mai! ¡Hola! –

Es imposible no reconocerla, su cuerpo tan particular demuestra curvas incluso por debajo de una simple camiseta roja y unos pantalones de color negro, su cabello atado en una coleta como le gusta usarlo dejando su rostro de enojo a la vista, es el preludio a la destrucción y Andy lo conoce perfectamente. Ella se inclina sobre él haciendo un puchero aterrador, él solo retrocede un paso ya habiendo dejado su asiento tan cómodo.

\- Yo... ehm... –

\- Ya escuché todo –

\- ¿Cómo...? –

\- Mary mandó un Audio –

Claro, se veía muy feliz de ver a Mai, su celular no estaba haciendo otra cosa que grabando todas sus palabras y mandarlas a la japonesa. Andy hace una nota mental de no volver a hablar de sentimientos tan complicados cerca de Mary o Terry, él probablemente estaba actuando.

\- E-escucha, Mai, sobre ayer y-

Quiere explicar, quiere salvar su hombría de una posible amputación pero el cuello de su camisa es agarrado de un tirón, se inclina hacia adelante completamente tomado por sorpresa y es atrapado por los labios de la feroz japonesa.

Gime intentando hablar pero ahora no puede hacerlo, los ojos de Mai se entrecierran y su cara de enojo es reemplazada por rubor, ambos brazos femeninos se apoyan en sus hombros obligándolo a quedarse en el apasionado beso... como si él quisiera escapar. Andy rodea a Mai por la cadera rindiéndose ante el deseo y la alegría de tenerla de vuelta, las personas alrededor, aunque pocas, desaparecen y su vergüenza lo hace también.

Sus bocas conectadas dan paso a un juego más íntimo entre ellos, la atrevida kunoichi usa su filosa lengua para lograr otra sorpresa, ladea su cabeza hacia un lado y mueve sus labios una y otra vez siguiendo el deseoso beso.

De enojo a amor, de amor a pasión, así de espontanea es ella y, tras tanto tiempo de estar juntos, él ha comenzado a entenderla y a contagiarse.

Se separan sus labios pero no sus rostros, todavía muy cerca se sonríen, ella escucha una risa por parte del rubio, una risa feliz, una risa que nunca había oído. Si no fuera porque es buena actriz se estaría derritiendo en los brazos de su hombre, sus manos en su cadera, su lengua tan atrevida, su sonrisa de lisonjeo... Andy ha sido reemplazado por alguien más y ella no tiene problemas con eso.

\- Perdón –

\- Era todo parte del plan –

Mai Shiranui, ninja y maestra de los engaños, la idea de que haber estado corriendo por toda la ciudad fue todo en vano normalmente le enfadaría pero ahora le hace reír.

\- Sabes – De nuevo habla ella, sus labios piden por ser besados una vez mas pero Andy logra contenerse para oír sus palabras – Todavía tenemos dos horas más de San Valentín –

\- Dos horas para hacer lo correcto –

Intenta recordarse que debe contener sus emociones en público pero ya está cargando en brazos a su amada y alejándose del café, ya atrae miradas de varias parejas cercanas que festejan habiendo visto toda la situación.

\- Lo que menos quiero que me hagas es lo correcto –

Su susurro es tan agradable pero sus palabras tan perversas, un ninja como él no debería darse a la tentación de esta manera, no debe dejarse controlar por ella en público.

Sí, eso se diría normalmente.

Pero si algo aprendió hoy en día es que, junto a ella, no quiere ser su yo normal.

* * *

 **Porque el mundo necesita mas Mai y Andy, yo solo hago lo que creo que es correcto.**

 **La moraleja de la historia es: Con las mujeres no se jode, lo saben todo y lo ven todo :P**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones debajo y los veré pronto!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
